


Secrets

by RivalSilver



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/RivalSilver
Summary: There were secrets even he didn't like.





	Secrets

    She was the most mesmerizing person he had ever encountered, and this was perhaps his most dangerous secret.

    It was no surprise that the pang of distrust still loomed within his heart, and it caused hints of guilt to seep into his subconscious. Naturally, this was an instinctive trait, as she was raised on the grounds of the enemy, a polar opposite kingdom. His attention was strictly on the woman whenever she monopolized attention, explaining her newest strategical plan, only as a precaution. Only the Gods knew what her true incentives were in this war.

    Of course, he was biased. Only a bit, but there was no denial.

    And he hated it.

    He hated the way she watched him from the corner of her eyes – and he would catch it. He hated when she interacted with him – oh, he had to, for the sake of drawing this cruel war to an end. He hated when she showed a single ounce of care and worry for him – she was the enemy and he could not allow her to break down the sturdy wall of defense he built against her.

    Takumi had concluded that she was using some sort of magic against him, brainwashing him. That had to be the only explanation. That was why he was feeling this guilt – guilt for feeling naturally defensive against her.

    Corrin had a certain aura to her, one that soothed and calmed, which was a glaring antonym from her origins. He was taught to learn that Nohr’s people were cruel, heartless, and violent. Yet, she showed nothing of that. Even as he peered into her eyes, as bloody red as those that had died by Nohr’s sword, he found nothing but caring and beauty. Surprisingly, there was much to find out about Corrin. She held secrets up her sleeves, and he shocked himself upon realizing that he was eager to figure out what exactly they were.

    After all, he also held secrets of his own, like his slight distrust of her.

    As she approached him one day, a bow in her small hand, Corrin greeted him with her wide, gorgeous smile, and ruby eyes filled with respect. This woman trusted him completely, and he still couldn’t say the same about her.

    No matter how much he hated what she was doing to him, he was just as ready to receive more.

    Unbeknownst to the Hoshidan prince, Corrin had figured that secret out, and she was close to figuring out more.

**Author's Note:**

> writer's block SUCKS, man.


End file.
